Samus Gets Blacked
by The Drifter Wonderer 2.0
Summary: The original source No stranger to casual hookups to take care of her needs, Samus gets her mind blown when bringing a pair of black guys up to help her vent leads to some very big promises made about the future of her love life.


"I've never seen cocks so big before," Samus said as she knelt forward, eyes staring in amazement at the two massive black cocks being shoved into her face, so long that even rock hard, they were being tugged down a bit by gravity. The sight made her mouth water and her tongue drag across her lips as she stared at them, reaching slowly out to feel them. her hands ran along the cocks, as if trying to make sure they were real, before slowly wrapping her hands around them and looking up at the two men she'd gone upstairs with.

"I knew you'd like them," snickered one of the men. "White bitches always do." He stared down at her, at the wide-eyed expression on the blonde's face, and he knew then that he and his friend were definitely getting what they had come upstairs for. "Bigger than any white dick you've ever seen before, right?"

"So much bigger," Samus moaned, stroking both cocks steadily, her fingers gripping them tight as she stared hypnotized at the marvel before her eyes. "I've never seen a white cock half as big as yours. And there's two of them here." She leaned forward, kissing the tips as her eyes drifted slowly up to the men standing in front of her. "I want them in me so badly." She bit her lip at the lurid confession, usually not quite so consumed by need at the sight of a cock, but how could she help herself? Before her was something absolutely incredible, and she couldn't pass up the opportunities before her.

Samus was no stranger to taking care of her needs. She led a very solitary life, moving from place to place without much time to really settle down and make connections, so it had become of the utmost importance to find her pleasure wherever she could. That usually meant slumming it in bars where she could find people for one night hookups, just seeking something carnal to get her fill. Even bringing two guys up to her room wasn't entirely unusual when her appetites flared hotly enough, as she her superhuman physiology was something people often had trouble keeping up with it. But the two black men she had brought upstairs were packing special surprises that left her eyes wide and her thoughts unable to keep from marveling at the glory before her.

The men snickered as she expressed her want for them in very plain terms. "Don't worry, we'll fuck you nice and good," said the other man, who pushed his hips forward, his cock head pressing against her face as she kept stroking it. "But you won't be able to go back to little white dicks after you get a taste. When girls go black, they stay that way for life, so if you want us to fuck you, you'd better get ready to be a black cock slut or life."

Shivering in delight, Samus felt a special kind of horny coming over her. Surrendering to her appetites was a very new thing, but the confidence seemed very well placed this time, and she wasn't going to be able to resist finding out for herself what she was in for. "If you're so sure of it, then come show me." If nothing else, Samus was ready to find out how well they could do, and if she ended up deep into something intense and magnificent in the process, then all the better; she wanted their worst, and wanted to see if they could back their boldness up with action.

It was the invitation they'd been waiting for, as hands grabbed at Samus and the men shifted about in position, pushing her down onto all fours between them. All at once, fingers thread into her hair and slapped down onto her perky, taut ass, and she let out the most excited of noises as she tried to brace herself, but even one of the cocks seemed more formidable than she was ready to handle. "Nothing's ever stopped me from getting what I wanted before," she moaned, grabbing the base of the cock in front of her and pulling it down to her lips. "Even if I don't know how I'm going to fit this in."

She started with plenty of tongue, licking up and down along the cock as she felt the man behind her grab hold of her hips. The issue of how to get this dick into her mouth or how to pace herself was beyond her; she'd never handled cocks these large before, but she knew she needed to try, knew that she needed to do her best even if she was in over her head. The problem was, Samus had gotten so caught up in the swell of trying to figure it out that she left herself totally open to the wicked games of the men she was knelt down between, who weren't thinking about what pace she could handle as the grip on her head was used to hold her steady so that with a single thrust, the guy in front of her could slam her way down.

Her pussy was claimed at the same time, but the way her twat was stretched out around a cock took a far back seat to the sudden presence of a cock slamming into her mouth and down her throat. She choked noisily, eyes widening in shock as she felt the cock press deep into her throat. The formidable length of the cock allowed it to slam in deep as she was forced to take it all down. Laughter rang out as she struggled to take the cock. "That's what you get for only sucking little white dicks," he said, rocking back and forth as he started to fuck her face with a nice, harsh rhythm that was in some twisted way supposed to get her used to the treatment, she supposed.

The same rough approach to loosening her pussy up sent shivers up her spine as she was fucked from both ends nice and hard, treated to the relentless thrusts that drove the thick cocks deeper and faster into her holes from both ends. Her throat spasmed around the cock in front of her as she choked in struggle and frustration, and while there was no sound to accompany her pussy's torment, she was still treated to a special kind of brutality through it as the dick rocked in and out, pushing deeper into her than any other cock had ever penetrated before. She wasn't ready for any part of this.

But that was what made it so amazing. The first few thrusts were a struggle for Samus to handle, but with each successive push into her, something began to wear her down. Yes, she was being pushed further than she thought she could have ever handled, and oh god was the sensation of her throat and her pussy being stretched open around the cocks more than she could take, but it felt so amazing. Her body being seriously challenged by a pair of cocks ignited something depraved within her, something that craved more of whatever strange thrill was hitting her so powerfully. The more she took, the more she wanted, and between the two very hung black men, she found herself coming around quickly to it all.

A hand kept slamming down onto her ass, the harsh strikes making the taut cheeks jiggle and shiver as she was treated to the rough handling. "You've got a big ass for such a fit white girl," he muttered, keeping his hips slamming forward and his cock hammering in and out of her slick and stretched out pussy. She was able to handle the strikes just fine, a rough and durable woman who could handle whatever was being doled out to her, but there was more to it than just the rush of sensation. She was being dominated and used like she was helpless against their touch, like she could do nothing but just take their harsh words and treatment. And she was loving it.

The same could be said for the facefucking she received. A brutal, harsh treatment that led to drool trickling down her chin and balls slapping against it as she was mistreated and used to the most incredible kinds of satisfaction. Submission felt comfortable on Samus as her mouth was used to service the massive dark skinned cock hammering into her throat, and she was coming to love everything about it, even the difficulties with taking breaths as the dick plugged her throat and forced to struggle amid her attempts to handle all of the harshness she was being treated to.

The cock pulled out of her mouth, and she coughed and spat up in shock as she gasped for air, shivering as the cock was pressed against her face and dragged along it, smearing her own saliva across her cheeks. "How's that for a first taste of black dick, white girl? You like it so far?"

"Nngh, yes," she moaned, pressing back against the thrusts into her pussy. She stared up, eyes wide as she grabbed hold of the cock. "I've never had someone fuck my face like that before." She leaned forward, kissing and licking all over the cock, showing her adoration for it, eyes full of burning need as she said, "I love sucking on fat black cocks." The words came out strange from her tongue, sounding so right while also being something she found herself almost confused by, not the kind of girl who ever really went into the vocal adoration of a dick. She was in over her head, but she didn't want to stop.

"Then suck on it and show it the love it needs," the man replied, tugging a bit on her hair, and he watched with delight as Samus took it back into her mouth, sucking it right down into her throat again and subjecting herself to the harsh, relentless gagging that she had grown to adore. Back and forth her head rocked, sucking the cock down and mercilessly subjecting herself to the sloppy deepthroating that seemed almost self-destructive for how quickly she went at it. She couldn't help herself though, stuffed with cocks longer and thicker and objectively better than she had ever even seen before.

Her pussy clamped greedily down on the cock hammering her from behind, and the utter fullness she felt as the thick black dick hammered her cunt was probably the most effective way to drag her down that there could have been. She was giving in to all of it, a moaning wreck who pushed back against the thrusts and the slaps, loving the feeling of getting spitroasted by the two massive cocks and treated to something more intense than she could have ever hoped for. Sleeping around to fulfill her urges was a commonplace thing for Samus, but never before had it been so much fun, nor had she ever been so certain that she was definitely going to get off to all of this.

Pulling back briefly off of the cock, Samus moaned, stroking it rapidly as she slapped it down against her face, nuzzling into it as she moaned loudly. "You were right," she whined. "I don't ever want to get fucked by a little white cock again. You two are giving me the best fuck of my life, and if this is what it's like to get fucked by black cocks then I never want to go back. Please, make me into your little black cock slut. Your big-assed white bitch fucktoy. I want you to use me however you want. Cum in me, cum on me. Just make me your bitch." She whined as the hand twisted in her hair and she was pushed right back down onto the cock, throatfucked once more as her head was brutally dragged up and down the cock in compliment to the way his hips thrust.

Balls slapped against her chin and her clit, and Samus had never felt quite so used before. "You want us to treat you like a piece of white fuck meat? Shit, most girls don't break as fast as this." But she didn't care if her descent was especially rapid; she just wanted to get off, wanted to feel that pulsating pleasure coursing through her body. To get off. Nothing else mattered to her in that moment as she took the relentless pounding, a moaning wreck gagging and choking and craving more as their brutal spitroasting drove her up the wall. She was loving every hot, throbbing second of having two massive black cocks sheathed into her holes and she never wanted it to stop as her head spun dizzily and she inched closer and closer toward her brilliant end.

When Samus came, she was treated to the most powerful orgasm of her life, her eyes nearly rolling back as she took the harsh sensations, the shuddering bliss pounding through her body. She screamed as she came, pulled back off of the cock down her throat, and as she moaned, "I love black cocks!" she had one slapping down onto her face, humiliating her and impressing on her what she was to him. Her body burned with pulsating waves of nirvana as she added, "I'm never letting a pathetic little white boy dick inside of me again. These holes are now for massive, superior black cocks!"

The greedy clenching of her pussy tight around the dick inside of it was enough to set off the guy fucking her from behind, and the feeling of virile, thick spunk flooding into her womb nearly pushed her over the edge again, made her howl as she was treated to a facial from the front, cum streaking across her face and leaving her marked from both sides as their new toy. And she loved every second of it, moaning as she licked all along the twitching cock. All of the cum and the drool and a desperate words seemed to set a very new sort of pace for Samus, but as she purred and felt the cocks withdraw from her, she felt more than happy with this new decision.

Samus had her needs, and how could she ever feel bad about wanting only the best cocks to be responsible for taking care of them?


End file.
